


Too Much

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Tag, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of "Rude Awakenings,"  Sam is pondering his relationship.  This is my (temporary) resolution to that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

 

 

“I can't do this anymore, G.” Sam laid back against the bed, his eyes closed, hands behind his head. “I can't watch the two of you walkin' in front of the guns for love or money.”

 

“You knew it was part of the deal, Sam. You knew that when you set this up.” G looked up, annoyance in his eyes. He rolled over to prop himself up on his side. “Besides. She's the best at what she does.”

 

“But ...” He thought about G's words and nodded. “Yeah. You're right. I don't know how you stood not runnin' over to plant a couple on Snyder's face yourself.”

 

“I wanted to. But I figured you had that covered. I'd play crowd control this time. You hear from her lately?” He ran his hand over Sam's chest.

 

“Yeah. She's doin' alright, as far as I know.” He caught G's hand, and kissed the fingers, sliding one inside his mouth, sliding his lips up and down it.

 

G shuddered and scooted closer to Sam, running his tongue along Sam's thick bicep. “I can help take your mind off. I know she does when I'm out...” Their relationship was a very strange thing. Sam loved both of them. They both loved Sam. They lived with each other. Once in a while, the three of them would come together and have fun, but both of the others loved Sam so deeply. They understood his need for both of them. In fact, it had made things much easier when they discovered it. It'd been rough for a while, but they'd finally started working it out. G was still a little nervous, as Quinn and Sam had been together for a decade as lovers and married for almost as long. He was the newcomer, and they'd been partners for a little over five years.

 

“It's more than takin' my mind off anything, G.” Sam pulled the finger from his mouth before speaking. “It's that she's my wife. You're my man, and … I don't want anything t' happen to either one of you. I love you both too much.”

 

G blinked, looked up into his lover's face, digesting the words and tone. “Yeah. And we don't want anything to happen to you, either.” He hooked his leg over Sam's, laying his head on the broad chest. “I've let you further in...” He paused to smack Sam for the dirty chuckle, then continued. “I've let you further in than I've let anybody else. Maybe Gibbs or Hetty, but that's not the same.”

 

“Better not be, Callen.” Sam tried to keep the conversation light.

 

“Shut up. I'm trying to be deep here.” G deliberately rubbed his chin against Sam's chest, giving him a slight beard burn.

 

“Ouch, you fool! That hurt!” Sam rubbed his chest. “Sorry, love. Just wanted to keep things light.”

 

“It's okay, Sam. I'm just trying to make a point. I've trusted you – and by extension Quinn – more than I've trusted anybody. And it's not just because I let you fuck me. It's because there's something between us....” He paused, and Sam waited. G never said 'I love you,' nor anything remotely close to that. “I don't know what to call it. It's more than the sex. It's more than partners. It's like I know you've got my back no matter what, but even that's not enough. Thing is, Sam, Quinn knows it too. She knows you will do whatever it takes to protect her. But she's like me. She's got skills. If she lets them go, even just to be Mrs. Hanna, the stay-at-home mom, she feels like she's not doing all she can do to keep the bad guys at bay. Even if she's pulling her weight watching the next generation, training them, sometimes, it hits her...”

 

Sam looked down at G and nodded. “Yeah. I've felt like that sometimes with the wonder twins. Even though we're trainin' 'em, you get the sense that we should be the ones out there, because we've done this so many times...”

 

“But we're still part of the op. Even if you can bring it home to her, even if you can explain it to her, she still isn't part of the op. She's not allowed to cover your six if things go south. She has to trust me to do that. It's part of the reason she tolerates me, I think. She's always given me really good ideas on how to keep you from making an ass of yourself out there.” G tilted his head up, stretched a bit, and drew Sam into a long kiss. Sam's mind was whirling throughout the kiss though.

 

He pulled back. “Anything we can do to do the same for her?” Sam thought he might be getting what G was saying.

 

“Yeah. We'll sit down later and discuss what we can do to make sure all of us come out of this cluster-fuck alive, and with the nukes intact.” G had a glint in his eyes that Sam recognized.

 

“Oh, yeah? Why not now, huh?”

 

“Because now, Mister Hanna, Mister Callen would like to return to the task of taking your mind off the situation entirely.”

 

“Oh, yeah, and how do you intend to do that?” Sam grinned, skimming his hand up G's back.

 

“Ve have vays of making you stop thinking.” G interjected some of his native Romanian accent into his voice. “Ve are very skilled at dis.” He raised his lips to Sam's again, and then, in a move Sam wasn't expecting, he rolled himself on top of Sam, keeping his mouth connected. He planted a hand between Sam's arm and his body, and spread his legs to line their cocks up just right.

 

They rocked their hips together, sliding their hard cocks in a slow, purposeful rhythm. G used his free hand to scratch lightly at Sam's nipples, making the bigger man shudder. He pulled away from Sam's lips, sucking gently on his neck. Sam groaned.

 

G whispered into his ear. “I'm here. She'll be fine. She'll kick his ass, and then, the three of us will kick Snyder's. Come on, baby. Let it go. Let it go.” He kept whispering similar things. Sam let the sounds wash over him, let his mind drift into the haze of pleasure his body was getting from the contact, and then, then G snapped his hips and began really grinding the two of them together.

 

“Hot damn, baby.” Sam groaned out his words. G kept the movements up, slowly increasing their pace until both of them were frantic with need. G grabbed one of Sam's hands and wrapped it around both pricks.

 

“Pull 'em, Sam. Hard.” G stopped moving as much, or at least he did until Sam's hand got a good rhythm going. Then, he started sliding again. “Damn, that's good. Keep that up.”

 

It didn't take much longer after that. G arched his back, streaming his cum everywhere, and Sam followed him a few seconds later. Sam reached over, grabbed a couple of wet wipes, and cleaned them up well. G collapsed beside him, snuggling in close. “Whatever this is, Sam, I've never felt anything like it. I like it. I'd do anything to keep it. So would she, I think.”

 

Sam pondered that. “Yeah. Just gets to be too much, sometimes.”

 

“That's what we're here for,” G said, including their missing mate in his words. “To help when it gets to be too much.”

 

With a wordless grunt of agreement and understanding, Sam turned to face his lover, pulling him in for a few more slow, sultry kisses before G rolled over, positioned Sam's arms across his body just so, and both men settled into sleep.


End file.
